


A survivor

by LetMePukeInYourMouthEm



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm/pseuds/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm
Summary: AU where Emma joins a small group of unlikely survivors shortly after Paul leaves for "Let it Out".Tags are subject to change as the story progresses.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Melissa cautiously walked through Hatchetfield's remains looking for any more survivors. So far, she had only found one- a teenage boy named Danny who, as far as she could tell, was very high. She hoped he had been more successful in his search, as her own had been fruitless. She really hoped that he was still okay, knowing that there was a chance he wasn't.

There had been many close calls. That morning, before she had known what was happening, she had almost been trapped and killed by who she thought was her boss. Then she had been held at gunpoint to sing by two jazzy police officers, who were stopped by a now dead news reporter. Later in the afternoon, she had met Danny when she saved him from a girl in a yellow overall dress and another she had recognized as her coworker's daughter vomiting their blue sludge into his mouth. Just about thirty minutes ago, soon after she and Danny split up to find others, she had been caught by a military general and narrowly avoided getting her throat ripped out. She had seen firsthand what these blue-eyed creeps could do, and she knew she might not always be as lucky as she had. 

She heard a distant gunshot and a loud crash. If there were any survivors, they'd be there, and she would need to be quick to save them in case the crash was caused by the infected. She ran in the direction of the sound. As she slowed herself, she saw a silhouetted figure determinedly walking towards downtown. Whoever they were, they didn't seem hurt or like they had just lost someone, so they had either been alone or there was someone she could help. Quietly approaching the rubble of what used to be a helicopter, she heard pained groans. There was someone there. She gingerly stepped over the lifeless body of a woman in a blue-stained military uniform, fingers loosely curled around a handgun, to find another with a chunk of rebar in her leg. Her outfit suggested that she was one of the baristas at that cute little coffeeshop a block away from CCRP. 

"Um, hi, miss," Melissa said, speaking quietly in an attempt not to scare her. A failed attempt, if the barista's scream told her anything. "I'm not one of them. I'm human, I promise."

"How do I know you're not lying to trick me?" 

"What color are my eyes?" She asked, taking off her glasses so that the woman could see them.

"Green," she said, coughing slightly. Melissa, after putting her glasses back on, noticed a couple of small red stains on her blouse. "You're not infected."

"Right. What's your name, miss?" 

"Emma Perkins, you?" 

"Melissa Perri."

"What's that smile for, Melissa?" 

She hadn't realized that she had started grinning when she heard that this was the famous Emma. "Nothing. It's just nice to finally meet you." 

Emma chuckled, wincing in pain. "Finally?" 

"My coworker talks about you all the time. Paul Matthews."

"Paul talks about me?" Emma asked, trying to mask her blush with more coughing. "I mean, yeah, I know the guy. You just missed him, actually. He's gone to go destroy the meteor." 

"Meteor?"

"Yeah. That's the head of all of those infected zombie motherf-ckers," Emma explained, kicking the other woman's corpse with her good leg. "This bitch is one of them. Used to be my manager." 

"Well, we should probably get away from her, then," Melissa said, kneeling down to try to help Emma. "You definitely shouldn't walk on that, though. I can try to carry you, if that's alright."

"I mean, I don't really have a choice."

"I don't want to do it if it'll make you uncomfortable. Are you sure you're okay with it?" 

"Yeah, go ahead," she sighed, reaching out to let Melissa pick her up. She lifted her off the ground and started carrying her toward where she and Danny had agreed to meet up. "You're stronger than I expected, I'm impressed."

Melissa giggled. "And you're lighter than I expected, I'm relieved." 


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are, Mel. So we've both found someone," Danny said, motioning to the woman standing behind him. "Says her name is Carol." 

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Davidson," Melissa smiled, gently laying Emma down and standing back up to make eye contact. "This is Emma, she says there's one more. Paul's going to go stop the infected, apparently." 

"Hey," Emma mumbled, trying to make herself comfortable on the cold office floor. Danny made awkward small talk with her. From what Melissa could tell, it was entirely about marijuana.

"You can just call me Carol, Melissa, I really don't mind. Have you seen my husband?" 

"He's..." Melissa looked away and cleared her throat. "Mr. Davidson is gone." She decided to leave out the part where he almost murdered her. 

She could see Carol's heart break in front of her. "They- they got to him?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly as she started crying.

Melissa nodded, trying to console her. "I'm so sorry, Carol."

"Th-there's nothing you could have done about it," Carol said quietly, wiping her tears away and trying to recollect herself before twisting her wedding ring around her finger. "I'm not taking it off. He might be a part of their horrible musical ensemble, but I'm not going to take off my ring. I still love Ken, whatever part of him is left." Melissa bit her lip, hoping that her infected boss wouldn't use that to his advantage. Carol was about to say something else when she was interrupted by the faint sound of a high note and an explosion. 

"That's probably Paul, he brought a grenade to the Starlight," Emma sighed, trying and failing to get up and follow the others to the window. Melissa quickly walked back and carried her again, choosing not to ask what 'Paul brought a grenade to the Starlight' meant. "Thanks," Emma mumbled, embarrassed that she needed a tiny secretary to get around. "Do you guys see any signs of the infection being over?" 

"There's an infected guy," Danny said, pointing out the window. "They look just as- shit, they're coming in." 

"We need to hide, especially Emma. No offense, but you're an easy target right now." 

"Nah, I get it."

"I know this place like the back of my hand," Melissa continued, smiling gratefully at Emma for a second before directing Danny and Carol to follow her. Unfortunately, the alien knew CCRP just as well as she had.

"Carol, baby, there you are! I missed you, dearheart."

"Ken? You're okay?" Carol asked, immediately leaving Melissa's side to be with who used to be her husband. 

He smiled, hiding his mangled hand in his sleeve as he hugged her. "Of course I am, honey. I feel just wonderful, now that I'm with you." Carol smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Carol! That's not Ken!"

"Get away from him!" Carol pulled away, not sure who to listen to. 

"Carol, cadence, sweetheart, why are you with these people who want to tear you away from me?" The fake Mr. Davidson tried to mask his harshness with a sugary tone. Carol believed it. 

"You'd better stay away from her, Mr. Davidson." Melissa struggled to balance trying to pull Carol away from him with still holding Emma. 

"Since when did I take orders from you, Melissa?" Mr. Davidson snarled, turning his head away from Carol so she wouldn't see his glare. "Isn't it usually the other way around?" 

"Lots of things have changed today," Melissa replied, gently putting Emma back on the ground so she could focus her attention on him. 

"Not everything," they said in unison. 

"Please, Carol, you-"

Mr. Davidson laughed, interrupting her. "If loving my wife is a crime, then lock me up and throw away the damn key."

"Gladly," Danny muttered. 

Carol took it as romantic. She smiled, oblivious, as Mr. Davidson shifted her arms into a waltz hold. 

"Carol, no! Stop him before he-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was fast


End file.
